Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Goodbye, Steve (Part 3 of 3)
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 9th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues! And this fanfic is also the third and final part of my primetime fanfiction special, "Steve's Weekend!"


**Credit goes to fazbearfan99 from DeviantArt for the story assistance! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

 **AND I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THE PRIMETIME FANFICTION SPECIAL!**

 **Premise:** Steve has to go back to college, so we play Blue's Clues to figure out how to make his last day at home one to remember.

 _[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot inside Blue's Room where there is a staircase that has a stair carpet runner_ _and some handrails that have banisters and spindles with pawprint-shaped newels on some newel posts on top leading up to the nursery area that's filled with various objects are everywhere: A stuffed dinosaur that resembles Blue's dinosaur playroom friend, Roar E. Saurus (or Roary), reading a nursery rhyme book about "Hey Diddle Diddle," next to one of the staircase railings on the left side, a bookshelf on the left side, and two window seats with two cabinet doors at the bottom in the center where the pink-green-yellow rug is. On top of the window seats in the center are several throw-pillows. And on the bookshelf on the left is a flowerpot with a flower on top, and a book with a picture of a duck on the left side. Inside the bookshelf on the left are several types of children's books, and in front of the two window seats in the center are several more types of children's books, including the book that says "Blue's Clues" in the front. Above the nursery area is the window with drapes and a half-round transom. The camera zooms in slowly in front of the book that says "Blue's Clues" as Blue, in her puppet form, pops out from behind one of the staircase railings on the right side and gestures the viewers to come over here.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Come on in!_

 **Steve:**

 _What did you say?_

 **Viewers:** _A clue, a clue!_

 **Joe:**

 _You see a clue?_

 _[Blue grabs the "Blue's Clues" book from the center.]_

 **Viewers:** _We see a clue!_

 _[Pull back where Blue sits down on the floor as she stands the book up; behind her is another bookshelf with another several more types of children's books.]_

 **Steve:**

 _Another Blue's Clues day!_

 **Joe and Steve:**  
 _Hooray!_

 _[On the end of this line, Blue opens the book where it's now revealed to be a pop-up book as three-dimensional structures rises up as she opens said book: her house on a grassy hill in the middle, a bunch of flowers on the left, and an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch on the right. Moona floats into view near Blue as she waves her wand down low; the screen flashes white! When it clears, Blue's now shown in her animated form as Moona floats o.c. right.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Do you want to play..._

 _[Blue spins around and skidoos right into the pop-up book version of her neighborhood where she begins to dance, leaving trails of sparkles that magically bring said pop-up book to life, complete with two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; as Blue stops dancing for a moment, she runs up towards the camera where she pops up in front of said camera with all of her friends—Shovel, Joe, in his orange squared shirt, Periwinkle, Pail, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Magenta, and her original owner, Steve.]_

 **All:**

 _Blue's Clues?_

 _[During the next two lines, after everyone ducks out of the camera, Blue then hops on over to a bush on the left side.]_

 **Steve:**

 _So count to three!_

 **Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel:**

 _[popping out of the bush one-by-one]_

 _One, two, three!_

 _[During the next two lines, Blue then hops on over to another bush on the right side where her friends, Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta, are at.]_

 **Joe:**

 _And clap your hands!_

 **Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta:**

 _[doing so]_

 _Clap your hands!_

 _[During the next three lines, Blue then hops on over to the center of the pathway as everyone else (minus Joe) joins in while bringing up their instruments before playing them—Shovel with his cymbals, Periwinkle with his drum, Pail with her maracas, Tickety with her triangle, Slippery with his xylophone, and Magenta with her tambourine.]_

 **Steve:**

 _Learn something new!_

 **All:**

 _Something new!_

 _Join our Blue's Clues band today!_

 _[Afterwards, the camera then zooms in slowly as everyone else leaves while Blue hops a little closer to the light purple doggy door; Mailbox briefly extends into view.]_

 **Mailbox:** Right this way!

 _[Mailbox then extends out of view. The camera stops as Blue finally makes it to the doggy door; the Shaker family comes into view with Mr. Salt holding an orange title pennant for today's episode—the background color of this title pennant is green with a picture of a bus and a suitcase_ _and some yellow words labeled "Goodbye, Steve".]_

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 **Mr. Salt:** _[reading today's episode]_ "Goodbye, Steve!"

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 _[On the end of this line, Blue joins in when they sing the words "Blue's Clues day!" During the next line, Blue turns to the camera as the Shaker family leave o.c. with the title pennant.]  
_  
 **Blue:** _[barks " Blue's Clues! "]  
[The opening sequence ends as Blue goes inside the light purple doggy door; the camera zooms in on the front door. The door opens to reveal Joe's older brother, Steve, inside the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, the picture frame that has a white background drawing of two orange people holding hands and waving, in the right, and their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her inanimate form, in the left.]_

 **Steve:** Hi there! It's me, Steve. You taught me how to play- _[opens and closes his hands]_ -Blue's Clues again, remember? Ooh! _[points o.c. right]_ Come on!

 _[Steve gestures the viewers to follow him as he begins to start walking across from the hallway to the bedroom as the camera follows him on the way; the right side of the living room features the window, and the small purple table between the hallway and the bedroom that has the pink lamp.]_  
 **Steve:** Listen, I've been waiting and waiting for you to come over today; I've got some bad news to share.  
 _[Steve then stops by the bedroom table; the left side of the bedroom features the purple picture frame that has a drawing of Steve, Joe and Blue, and the bedroom table where there was a suitcase.]  
_ **Steve:** _[calling]_ Joe! Blue! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the other side of the bedroom where Joe, in his green squared shirt, and Blue are packing things inside a suitcase as Steve comes into view.]  
_ **Steve:** _[to Joe and Blue; indicates the viewers]_ Look who's here!

 **Blue:** _[turns to the viewers; barks "Oh, hi!"]_

 **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Hi! How are you?

 **Steve:** I have some news you might want to hear. _[runs up towards the viewers; now serious]_ Today, I'm going back to college.

 **Joe:** _[sadly nods in agreement]_ That's right; it's been three days of fun and now, the day has come.

 **Blue:** _[sadly nods in agreement; barks "The day has come."]_  
 _[The music starts playing a sad version of "Steve is Going to College!" called "Steve is Going Back to College."]  
_ **Joe and Blue:  
** _Steve is going back to college._  
 _Steve is going back to college._  
 _[The music ends as Steve turns back to the viewers with a sad expression on his face.]_

 **Steve:** Yeah, I know; I can't believe it either. I knew it would come to this.

 **Joe:** Me too.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Me three."]_

 _[Suddenly, Tickety hops into view as the music starts playing "Steve is Going Back to College." again.]  
_ **Tickety:  
** _Steve is going back to college._ **  
All:**  
 _Steve is going back to college._  
 _[The music ends again as Slippery and the Sandbox Siblings come into view as well.]  
_ **Slippery:** _[to Steve]_ Hey, Steve?  
 **Pail:** Is it true?  
 **Shovel:** Are you going back to college?  
 **Tickety:** Yeah, Steve. Are you?  
 **Steve:** Unfortunately, yes. But don't worry, I can still keep in touch with you all when I send you some letters or call you on my telephone.

 **All:** Oh, thank goodness! / That's a relief. / Great!

 _[During the next line, Tickety, Slippery, and the Sandbox Siblings, all head back o.c. left.]  
_ **Blue:** _[to Steve; barks "Hey, Steve! What if we make your last day at home feel special before you go?"]_  
 **Steve:** Blue. You want to make my last day at home feel special?  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Uh-huh!"]_  
 **Joe:** Well, what should we do?  
 _[Blue thinks for a moment before leaping up towards the camera, and placing a blue pawprint on the middle of the screen; a cymbal roll sound is heard—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]_  
 **Joe:** _[runs up to the pawprint next to Steve]_ Steve! We can play one last game of Blue's Clues together to figure out how to make your last day at home feel special!  
 **Steve:** That's a great idea! I love Blue's Clues!  
 **Joe:** Me too!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Steve and Joe begin to swing both their arms.]_  
 **Steve:**  
 _We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
 **Joe:**  
 _'Cause it's a really great game!_  
 **Joe & Steve:  
** _Yeah!_  
 _[The music ends with Steve and Joe each giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]  
_ **Steve:** So remember!  
 **Joe:** Blue's pawprint will be on the clues.  
 **Joe & Steve:** _[opening and closing their hands]_ Blue's Clues!  
 _[Steve then bounces the pawprint all the way down at the bottom o.c. as Joe watches in amazement.]  
_ **Joe:** Whoa! _[turns to the viewers]_ You know what we need to play Blue's Clues?  
 **Steve:** _Oh,_ yeah! _[turns to the viewers]_ Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** Notebook! _[gestures the viewers to follow them]_ Come on! [heads o.c. left along with Steve]  
 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Sidetable Drawer as Joe and Steve kneel down into view. During the next line, Sidetable opens her drawer.]  
_ **Sidetable Drawer:** Here's your notebook just in case if you want to play one last game of Blue's Clues before you leave, Steve!  
 _[Steve reaches into Sidetable's drawer and pulls out his notebook; a ding of a triangle is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]_  
 **Steve:** Thanks, Sidetable!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** You're welcome!  
 **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Okay, so...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Joe and Steve began to run o.c. to the right. Cut to a full shot of the living room where Joe and Steve come into view; the picture frame now has a white background drawing of the two orange people riding on a blue tandem bicycle; Sidetable's now in her inanimate form. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Joe or Steve say/sing the following words: she raises her ears up when Joe or Steve sing "Blue's Clues", pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth when Joe says "Notebook", and copies their movements when they sing "Think."]_

 **Joe:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find... _[holds up three fingers]_ ...three...  
 _[During the next line, Blue shows her pawprint.]_

 **Viewers:** Pawprints!

 **Steve:** Pawprints! _[holds up each finger at a time]_ One, two, three!  
 **Joe:** And those are our...

 **Viewers:** Clues!

 **Steve:** Our clues?

 **Viewers:** Our clues!

 **Joe:** Then we put them in our...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook! _[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth]_

 **Joe and Steve:**

 _'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 **Joe:** _[turns to Steve]_ _You_ know what to do!

 **Steve:**

 _Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Steve sitting down on the Thinking Chair with Joe and Blue sitting by both of the arms.]_

 **Joe & Steve:**

 _And think, think, think!_

 _[Pull back where Steve gets up from the Thinking Chair as Joe followed suit; the picture frame now has a white background drawing of the two orange people playing with some green hula hoops.]_

 **Steve:**

 _'Cause when we use our minds._

 **Joe:**

 _And take a step at a time._

 **Joe & Steve:**

 _We can do anything..._

 _[Joe and Steve both duck down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

 **Blue:**

 _Ba-bow!_

 **Joe & Steve:** _[popping up]_ _That we wanna do!_  
 _[The theme song ends with Joe and Steve both giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]  
_ **Joe:** It's time to look for Blue's Clues so we can figure out what we should do to make Steve's last day here special. Will you help?  
 **Viewers:** Yeah!  
 **Steve:** You will? Great!  
 _[Suddenly, banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo, much to Steve and Joe's confusion.]_

 **Joe:** I wonder where that's coming from?

 **Steve:** _[points o.c. right]_ Let's go see! _[heads o.c. right along with Joe]_  
 _[Cut to the other side of the bedroom where music notes that are each containing a pawprint are coming out from the tape player on top of the purple bookcase—this is where the music was coming from; Joe and Steve are oblivious as they both just come into view.]  
[_ _Note:_ _ **The tape player's from the episode "Mailbox's Birthday."**_ _]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue!

 **Steve:** Yeah. Where's that music coming from?

 **Viewers:** There's a clue! Behind you!

 **Joe** **& Steve** **:** Behind us?

 _[Steve and Joe turn themselves around to see the pawprint on each of the music notes; a cymbal and drum roll sound are both heard at the same time.]  
_ **Joe:** _[pointing to the music notes]_ There's a clue... _[turns to Steve]_ ...on this music!  
 **Steve:** _[runs up to the viewers]_ You know what we need? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!

 **Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard; takes out the crayon]_ Good thing I took this out of my suitcase to use. _[opens the notebook]_ Okay, music.

 **Joe:** _[runs up next to Steve]_ Oh, boy! _[both look at Steve's notebook]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming as Steve prepares to write down the first clue: Music. Two music notes are drawn with a colored in circle with a line going up, and another one is drawn with a colored in circle with a line going up, across, and down, followed by another colored in circle; the music drawing becomes magically animated—it gains a face in the middle.]_

 **Music:** Hi!  
 _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo]  
_ _I'm music!_  
 _[music stops; speaking]  
_ What could we do to make Steve's last day at home feel special with...  
 _[singing; music resumes]  
_ _Music?_  
 _[After a long pause, we cut to a medium shot of Joe and Steve as the latter closes his notebook.]_

 **Joe:** That's a great drawing, Steve.

 **Steve:** Thanks, Joe! _[points o.c. right]_ I'll check this way in case I find some more clues. _[heads o.c. right]  
_ **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Oh, Joe!"]  
[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads o.c. left. Cut to the left side of the living room where Blue's shown holding a scrapbook filled with different pictures of all the clues they drew_ _as Joe comes into view; the left side of the living room features the felt frame that has a picture of a suitcase.]_  
 **Joe:** Look! _[turns to the viewers; points to the scrapbook]_ Blue found our scrapbook of all the clues we've found in the past!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "That's right!"]_  
 _[Blue sets the scrapbook down and begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into said scrapbook.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ And she just skidooed... right in! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on!  
 _[Joe walks over to the scrapbook as he gets himself ready into position. The music starts playing "Blue Skidoo" as Joe begins to start dancing.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _Blue skidoo, we can too!_  
 _[The music ends as Joe skidoos into the scrapbook of all the clues. Cut to Joe skidooing out of a drawing of the living room as he appears to be surrounded by other drawings of clues.]  
_ **Joe:** Whoa! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the other side of the scrapbook where there is a page of drawings as Joe comes into view and begins walking across the scrapbook as the camera follows him along the way.]  
_ **Joe:** _[amazed]_ Look at all of these drawings! Who knew we've drew so many clues in the past? _[chuckles]_

 _[Joe continues to walk around until the camera stops once he reaches a pile of drawings, which Blue is examining.]_

 **Joe:** _[to Blue]_ Wow, Blue. That's a lot of drawings!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "I know!"]_

 **Joe:** But this pile's all a mess. Can you clean it up?

 **Blue:** _[nods excitedly; barks "Of course I can!"]_

 _[Blue picks up the pile with her ears and hops o.c. right; a few seconds later, she emerges with two drawings of a clock and pajamas.]_

 **Joe:** Oh, look! _[points to the two drawings]_ It's one of Steve's old clue drawings!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "That's right!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[now concerned]_ But it looks like something's missing. _[glances back at the two drawings; realizes]_ Oh! _[points to the empty space between the two drawings]_ There's a drawing missing from this group!  
 **Blue:** _[concerned; barks "A drawing missing?!"]_

 **Joe:** Yup, there's one drawing missing. _[turns to Blue]_ Blue. Go see if you can find some other drawings.  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "You got it, Joe!"]_ **  
Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Can you help us figure out what's missing from this group? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! Thanks!

 _[Blue hops o.c. left again; a few seconds later, she comes back with several drawing choices: a plate, orange juice, and a pillow.]  
_ **Joe:** Okay! _[glances at the three drawing choices; turns back to the viewers]_ Which of these drawings goes with this group? _[glances back at the three drawing choices]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three drawing choices.]  
_ **Viewers:** That one! _[the pillow drawing glows; a jingling sound is heard]_  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue.]  
_ **Joe:** _[points to the pillow drawing]_ You think it's that one? _[the pillow drawing glows again; a jingling sound is heard]_  
 **Blue:** _[points her ears at the pillow drawing; barks "That one?"]_  
 **Joe:** Let's see.  
 **Blue:** _[hops aside; barks "Let's see."]_

 _[The pillow drawing then goes between the other two drawings as we cut to a close-up of them. During the next line, Joe begins describing each of the following drawings as each of them began to glow.]_

 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Okay! So we have a clock, a pillow, and some pajamas.  
 _[Suddenly, the screen flashes white; when it clears, a drawing of the bedroom can now be shown.]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Wow! Would you look at that! There is now a drawing of the bedroom! _[realizes]_ Hey, I remember this! This is when Blue wanted to hide somewhere, and the bedroom was where she wanted to hide!  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Yup!"]  
[Pull back to Joe and Blue.]_

 **Joe:** I wonder what else we can match.

 **Blue:** _[hops o.c. right once again; barks "Me too!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[gestures the viewers to follow them]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to another pile of drawings as Joe and Blue come into view.]_

 **Joe:** _[to Blue]_ Alright, Blue! Let's see what else we can find when we clean _this_ up.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Okay!"]  
[Blue hops o.c. left; a few seconds later, she emerges with two drawings of Steve's Handy-Dandy Notebook and a knob.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Okay! _[points to the empty space on the left side of the knob drawing]_ Now there's something missing from _this_ group as well.  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "That's right!"]_  
 _[Blue hops o.c. left again; a few seconds later, she comes back with several more drawing choices: a drawer, a shell, and a finished picture of Steve and herself, Blue.]_  
 **Joe:** _[glances at the three drawing choices; turns back to the viewers]_ Which one of _these_ drawings belong with _this_ group? _[glances back at the three drawing choices]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three drawing choices.]  
_ **Viewers:** The one right there! _[the drawer drawing glows; a jingling sound is heard]_  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue.]  
_ **Joe:** _[points to the drawer drawing]_ The one right there? _[the drawer drawing glows again; a jingling sound is heard]_  
 **Blue:** _[points her ears at the drawer_ _drawing; barks "The one right there?"]_  
 **Joe:** Let's watch.  
 **Blue:** _[hops aside; barks "Let's watch."]_

 _[The drawer drawing then goes to the left side of the knob drawing as we cut to a close-up of them. During the next line, Joe begins describing each of the following drawings as each of them also began to glow.]_

 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ So, we have Steve's notebook, a knob, and a drawer.  
 _[Suddenly, the screen flashes white again; when it clears, a self-portrait drawing of Sidetable Drawer can now be shown.]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Hey, look! It's a self-portrait of one of our good friends, Sidetable Drawer! _[realizes]_ Oh! This is when Blue needed a new singing partner when we were getting everything ready for the big music show!  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "It's true!"]_

 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue.]_

 **Joe:** Steve told me all about it the other day!

 **Blue:** _[hops o.c. right once again; barks "Let's go!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[gestures the viewers to follow them again]_ Ooh! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to yet another pile of drawings as Joe and Blue come into view.]_

 **Joe:** _[to Blue]_ Okay, Blue. You know what to do.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "You got it, Joe!"]_  
 _[Blue hops o.c. right; a few seconds later, she comes back with two drawings of some feet and a feather.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Now let's see. _[points to the empty space on the left side of the feather drawing]_ There's something that belongs there.  
 _[Blue hops o.c. left; a few seconds later, she comes back with another several more drawing choices: sounds.]_  
 **Joe:** Well, this is going to be a little difficult. _[turns back to the viewers; glances at the three sound drawing choices]_ These drawings are all sounds.  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Sounds."]_  
 **Joe:** What should we do?  
 **Viewers:** Listen to the sounds!  
 **Joe:** Right! Let's listen to the sounds! _[glances back at the three sound drawing choices]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three drawing choices where they began to shake as each of them make the following sounds: the first one makes a hooting sound, the second one makes a booming sound, and the third one makes a quacking sound.]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Which one of these sounds goes with the other drawings?  
 **Viewers:** That one! _[the third sound drawing glows again; a quacking sound is heard along with a jingling sound]_  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue.]  
_ **Joe:** _[points to the third sound drawing]_ That one? _[the third sound drawing glows once again; a quacking sound is heard along with a jingling sound]_  
 **Blue:** _[points her ears at the third sound_ _drawing; barks "That one?"]_  
 **Joe:** Let's see.  
 **Blue:** _[hops aside; barks "Let's see."]_

 _[The third sound drawing then goes to the left side of the feather drawing as we cut to a close-up of them. During the next line, Joe begins describing each of the following drawings as each of them also began to glow as well.]_

 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ We have feet, a feather, and this sound. _[a quacking sound is heard]_  
 _[Suddenly, the screen flashes white once again; when it clears, a drawing of a duck can now be shown.]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Wow! It's a drawing of one of my favorite animals, a duck! _[realizes]_ Wait! That's not just a drawing of a duck, it's a self-portrait of _my_ duck, Boris!  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Wow!"]_

 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue.]_

 **Joe:** I remember now! This is when I first came to the house when we were all having show-and-tell! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Great job!  
 **Blue:** _[hops o.c. right; barks "Great job!"]_  
 _[Joe gestures the viewers to follow Blue as he heads o.c. right. Cut to another side of the scrapbook where Blue's admiring the rest of her original owner's drawings as Joe comes into view.]_  
 **Joe:** Boy! Steve sure did draw hundreds of clues in the past!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "He sure did!"]_  
 **Joe:** Thanks so much for helping us match all of these drawings! _[points o.c. left]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. left along with Blue]_  
 _[Cut back to the starting area of the scrapbook where Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right back into the drawing of the living room; Joe comes into view to get himself ready into position as he begins to start dancing before skidooing back into the drawing of the living room. Cut to Joe skidooing back to the left side of the living room from the scrapbook of all the clues; there is now a microphone stand containing a pawprint in the living room; Joe's oblivious as he runs up to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** Wow! Isn't it great to look at old drawings?  
 **Viewers:** A clue! A clue!  
 **Joe:** Wait, there's another clue? Where?  
 **Viewers:** Right there!  
 _[Joe turns around to see the pawprint on the microphone stand; a drum roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh! _[points to the microphone stand]_ It's a clue! _[calling]_ Hey, Steve!  
 **Steve:** _[comes into view]_ Did you find another clue?  
 **Joe:** Yeah! _[points to the microphone stand behind Steve]_  
 _[Steve turns himself around to see the pawprint on the microphone stand as well; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ There's a clue... _[turns back to Steve]_ ...on this microphone!  
 **Steve:** Our second clue! _[gesturing the viewers]_ We better write it down in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!

 **Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay, a microphone! _[flips through one page as they both look at his notebook]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming again as Steve prepares to write down the second clue: A Microphone. A circle is drawn with some criss-crossing lines on it to represent the microphone's head, then a rectangle is drawn to represent the microphone's handle; the microphone drawing becomes magically animated—the microphone's now colored white; it also gains a face.]  
_ **Microphone:  
** _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically]  
_ _I'm a microphone!_  
 _[During the next line, the music drawing reappears from below the microphone drawing's right side.]  
_ **Music:** Hey there, microphone! _[turns to the viewers]_ So, what could we do to make Steve's last day at home feel special...  
 _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo]  
_ _With music?_  
 **Microphone:  
** _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically]  
_ _And a microphone?_  
 _[music stops; speaking]  
_ Well, what do _you_ think?  
 _[After a long pause, we cut to a medium shot of Joe and Steve as the latter continues holding his notebook.]_

 **Steve:** Great idea! But... _[closes his notebook and puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral]_ ...we should probably find our last clue just to be sure. _[points o.c. left]_ I'll check in the kitchen. _[heads o.c. left]_

 **Chorus:**

 _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!  
_ **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers; points o.c. left]_ And we'll go get the mail! _[heads o.c left]_

 _[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at where Blue is already dancing; the picture frame now has a white background drawing of the two orange people playing leapfrog. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Joe comes into view and begin to start dancing.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _Here's the mail, it never fails!_

 _It makes me wanna wag my tail!_

 _When it comes I wanna wail..._

 _MAIL!_  
 _[The music ends with Mailbox extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Joe walks over to sit down. Cut to a medium long shot of them.]  
_ **Mailbox:** Hey, Joe! I have a letter to deliver to Steve. Where is he?  
 **Joe:** He's in the kitchen looking for clues.  
 **Mailbox:** Well, when you see him, give him this. _[opens his lid]_  
 _[Joe reaches into Mailbox and pulls out the letter—the background color of this letter is yellow with a picture of a suitcase on the stamp, a drawing of Steve and Blue, and a red flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]  
_ **Joe:** Thanks, Mailbox!  
 **Mailbox:** You're welcome! I expect to see him before he goes. Bye! _[extends away o.c.]  
_ **Joe:** Bye! _[turns back to the viewers]_ We just got a letter!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Joe begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_ **Joe:**  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _I wonder who it's from._  
 _[The music ends as Joe begins to open the letter to reveal two kids: a boy wearing a blue shirt and a cap, and a girl with glasses.]_  
 **Joe:** It's a letter from Steve's friends!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the two kids.]  
_ **Both:** Good luck back at college, Steve!  
 _[Cut to another boy.]_  
 **Boy:** Thanks for coming over!  
 _[Cut to another group of kids at a park.]  
_ **Boy 2:** We love your company, Steve!  
 **All:** We all do!  
 _[Cut to some kids at a tree.]_  
 **Both:** See you soon!  
 _[Cut to some more kids.]_  
 **Both:** Bye, Steve!  
 _[Cut to some kids at the library from when Steve first went to college.]_  
 **Both:** _[whispering]_ Bye, Steve.  
 _[Cut to some more kids.]_  
 **Both:** Bye!  
 _[Cut to another kid.]_  
 **Girl:** We'll miss you!  
 _[Cut to all the kids together in front of a statue.]_  
 **All:** _[waving]_ Bye, Steve!  
 _[Cut back to the living room with Joe as he waves back at them.]_  
 **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! Thanks! _[closes the letter; turns to the viewers]_ You know, I think I'm going to put this letter inside Steve's suitcase. _[points o.c. right]_ I'll be right back. _[gets up and heads o.c. right]_  
 _[Pause. Steve pokes his head from o.c. left with an optimistic expression on his face—he appears to be happy for some reason...]_

 **Steve:** _[sits on the Thinking Chair]_ Hey, I didn't find a clue, but I did find something else. Wanna see? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on. _[gets up and heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to the other side of the kitchen where the kitchen table's at as Steve comes into view; the kitchen table only features a yellow card with a red heart on the cover.]  
_ **Steve:** _[indicating the card]_ This is a card Blue made to give me something before I leave... again.  
 _[Steve takes the card and opens it to show drawings of himself and some friends who are containing a pawprint; Steve's oblivious as he shows it in front of the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** What do you think of it?  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Steve:** You like it too? Thanks!  
 **Viewers:** No, a clue!  
 **Steve:** _[realizes]_ Oh! You see a clue... _[looks down at the card where he sees the pawprint on the drawing of some friends; a cymbal roll sound is heard]_ ...on this drawing of some friends. So, friends must be our third clue! Well, you know what we need now? _[puts down his card]_ Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay! _[flips through a couple of pages]_ So, let's draw friends. _[looks at his notebook]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming once again as Steve prepares to write down the third and final clue: Friends. First, some circles are drawn to represent the heads, then a square, a triangle and an oval are drawn to represent the bodies, and then some four lines that are connected with two circles and two semicircles are drawn on each body to represent the arms and legs; the friend drawings became magically animated—the friends are now colored white; each circle head gains a face.]  
_ **Friends:** Hi! We're all the third clue!  
 _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo once again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically again]  
_ _We're friends!_  
 _[During the next line, the music drawing reappears from below the friend drawings' left side.]_  
 **Music:  
** _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo]  
_ _I'm music!_  
 _[During the next line, the microphone drawing reappears from below the friend drawings' right side.]_  
 **Microphone:  
** _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically]_  
 _I'm a microphone!_  
 **Friends:  
** _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo once again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically again]  
_ _And we're friends!_  
 _[music stops]  
_ **All:** _[turns to the viewers; speaking]_ Now that we're three, what will we be?  
 _[After a long pause, we cut back to Steve as he closes his notebook.]  
_ **Steve:** We have all three clues. _[puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral; realizes]_ Wait a minute. All three clues? That means we're ready to sit in our...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]  
_ **Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
 **Steve:** Thinking Chair! _[points o.c. right]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right]  
[Cut to the Thinking Chair where the music quickly ends as Steve comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]  
_ **Steve:** Okay! _[holds up his notebook]_ Now that we're in our Thinking Chair, let's think! _[a ding of a triangle is heard]_ Will you help me, just like old times? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! So... _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ ...we're trying to figure out what I should do to make my last day at home feel special, and our clues are: music...  
 _[The camera turns up quickly where the music drawing now rises above the left side as it puts Steve o.c.]  
_ **Music:  
** _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo]  
_ _I'm music!_  
 _[The microphone drawing now rises above the bottom of the center.]  
_ **Microphone:  
** _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically]_  
 _I'm a microphone!_  
 _[The friend drawings now rise above the right side.]  
_ **Friends:  
** _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo once again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically again]  
_ _And we're friends!_  
 **Microphone:** _[speaking]_ Well, what could we be doing?  
 **Music:**  
 _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo]  
_ _Maybe it's something that involves me, music!_ _  
_**Microphone:**  
 _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically]_  
 _That you can sing by using me, a microphone!_  
 **Friends:**  
 _[singing; banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo once again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically again]  
_ _And maybe it has something to do with all of your friends!_  
 _[music stops]_  
 **Music:** _[speaking]_ What could we be doing then?  
 _[Long pause, an image of Steve's self-portrait drawing appears holding the microphone drawing as its face disappears while each of the friend drawings move aside.]_  
 **Viewers:** Singing a song about friends!  
 _[On the end of this line, each music note from the music drawing reappear above all the drawings' heads as the music starts playing "Sing a Song About Friends!"]  
_ **Friends:**  
 _[singing]  
Sing a song about friends!  
The fun never ends! _  
**Steve (Self-Portrait Drawing):**  
 _[singing]  
If a friendship is broken, a song will help it mend! _  
**All:**  
 _Sing a song about all your friends!  
[The music ends as the camera turns down slightly where Steve's self-portrait drawing, along with the friend drawings, are now placed above his left side as it puts both him back into view.]_

 **Steve:** _[realizes]_ Singing a song about friends! That's it! I can sing a song about how much I love and appreciate my friends! We just figured out Blue's Clues!

 _[The music starts playing "We Sat on Down." During the song, Blue copies Steve's movements when he sings "Figured it Out" and "Smart."]_

 **Steve:**

 _We sat on down._

 _Figured it out._

 _[During the next line, the answer turns back into it's original state as drawings of the three clues before transforming back.]_

 **Steve:**

 _What Blue's Clues were all about._

Wow, you know what?

 _We're really smart!_

 _[The music ends as Blue barks the four last tunes in time before the camera turns down slightly.]_

 **Steve:** _[turns to Blue]_ Okay, Blue. Go get the tape player and meet me in the backyard because we're going to sing a song about our friends!

 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "You got it, Steve!"]_  
 _[During the next line, Blue hops off the Thinking Chair and hops o.c. center.]_  
 **Steve:** _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on! _[gets up and heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to a stage in the backyard where Blue's setting the tape player on a wooden stool next to a microphone stand as Steve comes into view.]_  
 _[_ _Note_ _:_ _ **The stage is similar to the ones seen in "Blue's Big Musical Movie" and "Bluestock".**_ _]_ **  
Steve:** Ooh! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Will you help me let everyone know to come here in the backyard? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[heads on over to the stage]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the stage as Steve comes up and takes the microphone.]_

 **Steve:** Okay! When I count to three, we all need to yell "Everyone come here!" as loud as we can. You ready? _[the viewers responded]_ One, two, three! _[over microphone]_ **Everyone come here!**  
 **Viewers:** _[simultaneously]_ **Everyone come here!**  
 **Steve:** Louder! _[over microphone]_ **EVERYONE COME HERE!**  
 **Viewers:** _[simultaneously]_ **EVERYONE COME HERE!  
** _[Pull back as all of Steve's friends come into view.]_  
 **All:** Yes, Steve? / What is it? / Did you call us? / What's going on here?  
 **Joe:** What is it, Steve?

 **Steve:** _[over microphone]_ Attention, ladies and gentlemen! I'm going to sing a song about how I appreciate all of you.  
 **All:** Really? / You are? / That's so cool! / Let's hear it!  
 **Steve:** _[over microphone]_ Yup! I'll be right back!

 _[Steve then quickly heads o.c. right; a few seconds later, he comes back carrying his guitar as everyone cheers in excitement!]_  
 **Steve:** Alright! _[turns to the viewers]_ Will you sing with me? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[turns to Blue]_ Hit it, Blue!  
 **Blue:** _[turns on the tape player with one of her ears; barks "Okay!"]  
[The music starts playing "The Friendship Song" as Steve began strumming his guitar rhythmically while singing through the microphone.]_

 **Steve:**

 _You may need a heart to ask._

 _Finding Blue or clues' our task._

 _Don't be scared with dinosaurs._

 _Seeing you come to our front door._

 _With a friend like me, Steve!_

 _[indicates himself]_

 _I may as well say!_

 _If you feel lonely, just call me!_

 _I'm your friend._

 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Steve as Blue and Joe come into view to join him.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Hope you wail when it's Mailtime._

 _Some things can also end in rhyme._

 **Steve:**

 _Families are like me, Joe, and Blue._

 _We always help with all of you._

 **All:**

 _We all are your friends!_

 _[indicating themselves]_

 _Until the very end!_

 **Steve:**

 _Thanks for all your help. Good luck!_

 _And have a great day._

 _And don't you worry now, I'll be here!_

 _In your hearts. Yeah._

 _[The music ends as everyone cheers in excitement!]  
_ **Steve:** Thank you, everybody! _[turns to the viewers]_ Take a bow; you were really great!

 _[Everyone takes a bow. Suddenly, the bus horn can be heard honking.]  
_ **Joe:** It's the bus!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "It's the bus!"]_

 **Steve:** I'll have to go get my stuff! _[heads o.c. right]_

 **Joe:** Let me help you, Steve! _[heads o.c. right]  
[During the next line, Blue hops towards the camera as she gestures the viewers to follow her.]  
_ **Blue:** _[to the viewers; barks "Follow me!"]_  
 _[Blue then hops o.c. left as we cut to a medium close shot of the other side of the backyard where Blue's magical key friend, Key, is floating by her playroom chest; Blue hops into view.]  
_ **Blue:** _[dancing; barks "B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!"]  
[On the end of this line, the music starts playing "Blue's Room" as Key unlocks said playroom chest where it opens up to reveal Blue's special playroom with Moona flying out; during the next line, as the camera zooms in on the playroom chest, Moona covers the top with glitter and the first half of the title "Blue's" as she makes a U-turn and floats o.c. upper-right, then the same thing happens at the bottom as she floats o.c. lower-left, only she covers it with the second half of the title "Room."]  
_ **Moona:  
** _[singing]  
_ _B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!_  
 _[The music ends as we fade into Blue's special playroom where Blue, now her puppet form, is standing in front of the tree.]_

 **Blue:** _[dancing]_ B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room! Let's play!

 **All:** Hi, Blue!  
 **Blue:** Hi, playroom friends! _[to the viewers]_ Hi, you! _[turns back to her playroom friends]_ Everyone! We have an announcement to make!

 **All:** Yeah? / What could it be, Blue? / Tell us!

 **Blue:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Will you help me let everyone know that Steve's leaving and going back to college? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! Here we go! _[turns back to her playroom friends]_ Steve's leaving and going back to college!

 **All:** _[shocked]_ What?!

 **Blue:** Yup! And he's getting all of his stuff ready back home right now.

 **All:** Oh, that's just too bad! / I really miss him. / Sorry, Blue! / Why won't he stay longer?

 **Blue:** _[pitiful]_ I'm sorry, everyone. But he was only here for three days and today was his time.

 **Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[from o.c.]_ _Let's journal!_

 **Blue:** Oh! _[heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to the stairway part of the playroom where Blue comes into view holding her polka dotted crayon. The Handy-Dandy Journal somersaults into view as the music begins playing "Write it Down!" During the the next three lines, the Journal hops over Blue's head back and forth.]  
_ **Handy-Dandy Journal:  
** _Write it down!_  
 _Write it down!_  
 _Write it down!_  
 **Both:**  
 _Let's journal!_  
 _[The music ends as Blue turns to the Handy-Dandy Journal.]  
_ **Blue:** Hiya, Handy-Dandy Journal!  
 **Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[twirls around]_ Hiya! What are we going to write about?  
 **Blue:** I know! Let's write a memory of Steve singing in front of me, Joe, and the rest of our friends!  
 _[The Handy-Dandy Journal then floats down below Blue as he opens himself up.]  
_ **Blue:**  
 _[writes down her thoughts]  
_ _Write it down._  
 _Write it down._  
 _Write it down._  
Oh, this is good! Okay!  
 _[Handy-Dandy Journal turns himself around to show a picture of Steve and Blue singing on a stage with music notes floating above their heads.]_  
 **Blue:** This is me... _[Blue's self-portrait drawing shakes]_ ...and Steve... _[Steve's self-portrait drawing shakes]_ ...singing a song about our good friends. _[the music note drawings shake]_ He was a great friend of mine as well.  
 _[During the next line, the Handy-Dandy Journal floats back up near Blue as he close himself up.]  
_ **Blue:** What memories do you have with your friends? _[the viewers responded]_ Whatever memory you have, don't forget to write it in your Handy-Dandy Journal!  
 **Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[twirls around]_ Nice thoughts! _[floats o.c. left]_  
 **Blue:** Thanks!  
 **Doodleboard:** _[from o.c.]_ _Doodley-Doodley-Doodley-Doodley-Doodleboard!_  
 **Blue:** Doodle!  
 _[On the end of this line, the music starts playing "The Doodleboard Theme Song" as Doodleboard pokes his drawing board head from o.c. left and begins to sing and dance.]  
_ **Doodleboard:  
** _Come on and doodle with your favorite crayon!_  
 _Papers really fun to play!_  
 _[doodles a red circle, a yellow square, and a blue diagonal line]  
_ _And drawing circles, squares, and lines of every kind!_  
 _Doodle-Doodle-Doodle-Doodleboard!_  
 _[On the end of the last verse, the three drawings on his screen all disappear as the music ends.]  
_ **Blue:** _[turns to Doodleboard; chuckles]_ Hiya, Doodle! Do you want to play?  
 **Doodleboard:** Ooh! I have a great game, Blue! How about we play "Doodle-Doodle-Guess?"  
 **Blue:** Oh, yeah! _[turns to the viewers]_ Let's play "Doodle-Doodle-Guess!" _[turns back to Doodleboard]_ How do you play that, Doodle?  
 _[During the next line, we cut to a close-up of Doodleboard where a picture of a snake is being doodled on his screen as he explains how to play "Doodle-Doodle-Guess!"]  
_ **Doodleboard:** You say "Doodle!" while I draw, and when I say "Guess," you _guess_ what my picture is!  
 _[On the end of this line, the snake's now colored in: the eyes are black, the body is green, and the tongue is red.]  
_ **Doodleboard:** Okay?  
 _[During the next line, the snake doodle on his screen disappears.]  
_ **Doodleboard:** Okay!  
 _[Pull back to Blue as she turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Blue:** Okay! Are you ready? _[the viewers responded]_ Alright! _[turns back to Doodleboard]_  
 **Doodleboard:** Okay! Say "Doodle-Doodle-Doodle!"  
 **Blue:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Come on! _[turns back to Doodleboard]_  
 _[Cut back to a close-up of Doodleboard where he's doodling something on his screen as he and Blue, whose voice is only heard, began to say "Doodle-Doodle-Doodle!"]  
_ **Both:** Doodle-Doodle-Doodle! Doodle-Doodle-Doodle!  
 **Doodleboard:** Keep going!  
 **Both:** Doodle-Doodle-Doodle...  
 **Doodleboard:** Guess!  
 _[On the end of this line, Doodleboard stops doodling on his screen for a moment as the viewers responded; Blue pokes her head o.c. right.]  
_ **Blue:** Let's see! _[ducks back o.c. right]_  
 _[During the next line, Doodleboard continues to finish doodling on his screen where it's revealed to be a self-portait of Blue's original owner, Steve.]  
_ **Doodleboard:** Doodle-Doodle-Doodle-Dandy! It _is_ Steve!  
 _[On the end of this line, Steve's now colored in: his hair is black, his head and hands are peach, his shirt has his signature green-stripes, and his shoes are brown. Pull back to Blue as she turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Blue:** Wow! It's my old friend, Steve! _[waves at Steve's self-portrait drawing]_ Hi, Steve! _[Steve's self-portrait drawing waves back at her]_

 _[During the next line, the drawing on Doodleboard's screen disappears.]_  
 **Doodleboard:** Ready to guess the next doodle?

 **Blue:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Are you ready to help us again? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[turns back to Doodleboard]  
[Cut back to a close-up of Doodleboard where he's doodling something else on his screen as he and Blue, whose voice is only heard again, began to say "Doodle-Doodle-Doodle!" again.]  
_ **Both:** Doodle-Doodle-Doodle! Doodle-Doodle-Doodle!  
 **Doodleboard:** That's it!  
 **Both:** Doodle-Doodle-Doodle...  
 **Doodleboard:** Guess!  
 _[On the end of this line, Doodleboard stops doodling on his screen for a moment as the viewers responded; Blue pokes her head o.c. right again.]  
_ **Blue:** Let's watch and see! _[ducks back o.c. right again]_  
 _[During the next line, Doodleboard continues to finish doodling on his screen where it's revealed to be a picture of a microphone.]  
_ **Doodleboard:** Doodle-Doodle-Doodle-Doodley-Doo! That's right! A microphone!

 _[On the end of this line, the microphone's now colored in: the head is dark-gray and the handle is light-gray. Pull back to Blue as she turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Blue:** That _is_ a microphone! You're right! _[over the microphone drawing]_ **Hello!** _[chuckles]_

 _[During the next line, the microphone drawing_ _on Doodleboard's screen disappears.]_

 **Doodleboard:** One more try?  
 **Blue:** Yeah! We're ready! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Come on! _[turns back to Doodleboard]_  
 _[Cut back to a close-up of Doodleboard where he's doodling something else on his screen as he and Blue, whose voice is only heard once again, began to say "Doodle-Doodle-Doodle!" once again.]  
_ **Both:** Doodle-Doodle-Doodle! Doodle-Doodle-Doodle! Doodle-Doodle-Doodle! Guess!  
 _[On the end of this line, Doodleboard stops doodling on his screen for a moment as the viewers responded; Blue pokes her head o.c. right once again.]  
_ **Blue:** Let's see! _[ducks back o.c. right once again]_  
 _[During the next line, Doodleboard continues to finish doodling on his screen where it's revealed to be a picture of a stage.]  
_ **Doodleboard:** Doodle-Doodle-Doodle-Doodlerrific! It _is_ a stage!

 _[On the end of this line, the stage drawing's now colored in: the curtains are red and the stage floor is brown. Pull back to Blue as she turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Blue:** Ooh! A stage! Good guessing! _[turns back to Doodleboard]  
[Suddenly, Steve's self-portrait drawing and the microphone drawing reappear again on top of the stage drawing. During the next line, Steve's self-portrait drawing begins to start singing through the microphone drawing as Blue turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Blue:** Wow, would you look at that! Steve singing on the stage, just like we did earlier! This is great!

 _[On the end of this line, the three drawings on Doodleboard's screen all disappear as Doodleboard turns to Blue.]_  
 **Doodleboard:** Thanks for playing with me, Blue! _[heads o.c. left]_ Bye!  
 **Blue:** Bye, Doodleboard! _[turns to the viewers]_ Was that fun or what? _[the viewers responded]_ Yeah! That was really amazing!  
 _[Suddenly, a familiar chiming is heard as we cut to a close-up of the tree where the clock and the door hole's at; Moona flies out from said door hole and floats o.c. center. Cut back to Blue as Moona floats above her head.]  
_ **Moona:** It's time to go, Blue!

 **Blue:** Oh, I better go see Joe, _and_ I better go see Steve one more time before he leaves.

 **All:** Bye, Blue! / We hope to see Steve some other time!

 **Blue:** _[chuckles]_ I'm sure you will! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Come on!

 _[On the end of this line, the music starts playing an instrumental version of "Blue's Room" as Moona begins to fly around in a circle while covering the top and bottom with glitter; the glitter then fades as the camera pulls back to the backyard where we see Blue, now back in her original animated form, feeling giddy with excitement. During the next line, Blue's playroom chest closes as Moona floats back inside its keyhole.]_

 **Blue:** _[hops o.c. right; barks "B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!"]  
[Cut to the living room where Steve and Joe are at as Blue comes into view; the picture frame now features a white background picture of the two orange people embracing each other in a big. Steve's shown to be wearing his cap and is carrying his backpack, suitcase, and anteater, Horace—he's has everything ready to go back to college.]_

 **Joe:** _[notices the viewers]_ Oh! You're back! And just in time too.

 **Steve:** Yeah. _[turns to Joe]_ Well, Joe. After three days, it's time.  
 **Joe:** Wait, Steve! Why don't you sing us with one more time?  
 **Steve:** _[hesitant]_ I don't know.  
 **Joe:** Come on, won't you help me say so long?  
 **Steve:** _[smiling]_ Sure! Everybody sing the goodbye song!

 **Joe:** Ready?  
 **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ Here we go!  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Here we go!"]_  
 _[During the next lines, the music starts playing "The Goodbye Song" as Blue copies Joe and Steve's movements when they sing the following words: "Bye!", "Buh-bye!", "See you later!", and "Sweet Potato!"]_

 **Joe:**

 _[waves to the camera]_

 _Bye!_

 **Steve:**

 _[waves each hand to the camera at a time]_

 _Buh-bye!_

 **Joe:**

 _[waves to the camera again]_

 _See you later!_

 **Steve:**

 _Sweet potato!_

 **All:** _[simultaneously]_ Buh-bye! See you real soon!  
 _[The music ends as the bus horn can be heard honking again.]  
_ **Steve:** That's my bus! _[heads o.c. center along with Joe and Blue]_

 _[Cut to the front side of the living room where everyone else's by the front door's Steve, Joe, and Blue, come into view; out in the right window (or in the viewers' perspective on front of the house, the left window) was the same bus that Steve took on his way to college.]_

 **All:** Goodbye, Steve! / Thank you for spending three days with us! / Hope you have a good trip back in college!  
 **Steve:** Bye, everyone! You're welcome! Thanks!  
 **Joe:** _[stops Steve for a moment]_ And Steve! Remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues.  
 **Steve:** _[puts down his suitcase along with Horace; opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues?  
 **Joe:** Precisely!  
 _[Steve was about to head outside to the bus as he picks up his suitcase along with Horace, but not before running up to the viewers with a heartfelt expression on his face.]_  
 **Steve:** Thanks so much for making my three days at home very special! Like I said before, you're really _are_ smart!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "They sure are!"]_  
 **Steve:** Which reminds me, will you look out for Blue's playroom friends while I'm gone? _[the viewers responded]_ Thanks!  
 _[Steve runs back to the front door as Joe gives him a pat on the back before he begins heading outside to the bus. Cut to a close-up of the right window where everyone watches him making his way towards the front of said bus.]_  
 **All:** [ _waves at Steve]_ Bye!  
 _[Steve waves goodbye to them before getting inside the bus as it closes its doors and begins driving him back to college; Joe and Blue turn to the viewers as everyone else leave o.c.]  
_ **Joe:** Well, Steve's gone back to college. Thanks so much for all your help today! We sure had a lot of fun with him in the past three days. _[waves goodbye]_ See you soon!  
 **Blue:** _[waves goodbye; barks "Bye!"]_

 **THE END**


End file.
